My best smile for you (Français)
by Ayele
Summary: Suite de "Will you smile for me?", que je vous conseille fortement de lire au préalable si ce n'est déjà fait. Séries de One Shots basés sur des scènes de la série. Toujours Sterek (il y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse dans cette série!)
1. Chapter 1

NdlA

Voici donc comme promis, la suite de _Will you smile for me ?_ en français ! Yipee !

Je vous explique rapidement le concept, quelques scènes de la série (purs moment de Sterek évidemment) que je prend ça et là pour les réécrire à ma sauce. Vous allez revoir ces scènes à travers mon regard de fan de Sterek inconditionnelle !

Il y aura en plus quelques chapitres que je qualifierais de « bonus » qui seront totalement issus de mon imagination (généralement ça veut dire que je n'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration avec les vrais extraits d' épisodes).

Petit détail, dans la version originale de l'histoire j'ai repris les dialogues exactement comme ils étaient dans la série. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas vu la version française officielle, donc pour la VF de la fic, ce sera traduction personnelle (à moins que quelqu'un me trouve un script?) donc désolée si ça vous embête mais j'y peux rien !

La longueur de cette fic est encore indéterminée et dépendra totalement de l'inspiration que je peux avoir. Il se pourrait même que je la termine pour finalement poster de nouveaux chapitres après 1 an qui sait ! Mais en tout cas, je ne vais pas créer de suspense insoutenable à la fin d'un chapitre si je ne suis pas certaine d'apporter un dénouement très vite (sauf si je deviens franchement sadique...).

Enfin bref, cette explication n'était absolument pas rapide ! Maintenant, place au chapitre !

Chapitre 1

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il marchait sur ma propriété familiale avec un autre garçon de son âge.

Au début je les entendais seulement mais c'était suffisant pour que je décide qu'il était du genre énervant voire franchement exaspérant. A toujours essayer d'être drôle. Mais sa voix était agréable. Douce, avec un petit quelque chose qui faisait que je voulait encore l'entendre.

Ils étaient – enfin surtout lui – en train de parler de la lycanthropie. Et cela attisa ma curiosité.

Pourquoi ce sujet ? Comment en avaient-ils entendu parler ? Et surtout, qu'en savaient-ils ?

Étaient-ils conscients que les loups-garous existaient réellement, et que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait à à peine plus de 15 mètres d'eux au moment même où ils parlaient ?

Puis le vent changea, portant vers moi leurs odeurs.

L'une d'elles était agréablement sucrée et légèrement acidulée, cela me rappelait la citronnade – et j'aimais beaucoup la citronnade... c'était mon pécher mignon en fait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai deviné que cette senteur était celle du bavard. J'avais du pensé qu'il devait avoir un parfum aussi entêtant que sa voix. Je me demandai alors s'il avait aussi goût de citronnade... avant de décider de ne pas m'attarder sur cette pensée.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à l'autre odeur, légèrement musquée et boisée, avant de remarquer la pointe spécifiquement canine qui la caractérisait. Cela faisait un long moment que je ne l'avais plus sentie sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi et c'était clairement une odeur de loup-garou.

C'était cette même odeur, sans la partie loup, que j'avais sentie sur l'inhalateur de Ventoline trouvé la nuit précédente. C'est à ce moment que je compris.

Cette nuit là, j'avais poursuivi un alpha inconnu. Il courait trop vite pour moi et m'avait facilement distancé, mais sa piste m'avait mené jusqu'à cet inhalateur. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ce garçon avait été mordu au cours de cette nuit.

Ils se rapprochaient de moi, et enfin je pus les voir.

Je ne remarquai même pas celui avec les cheveux mi-longs. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'autre adolescent. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était comme un étrange magnétisme.

Il avait la peau lisse. Il était pâle mais pas d'une blancheur maladive. Il avait un teint plutôt uni et des grains de beauté constellaient son visage. Ses vêtements larges n'empêchaient pas de deviner un corps était mince mais athlétique.

Il sursauta en me voyant et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de son ami – qui, je le remarquai tout juste, était accroupi sur le sol – afin d'attirer son attention, avant de se retourner vers moi.

Ses yeux... Ils avait les yeux les plus expressifs que j'avais jamais vus. Bruns clairs, comme du caramel chaud. J'aimais le caramel aussi. Je n'aurais su dire si je préférais ça à la citronnade... À vrai dire, à cet instant mon cerveau était incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente sinon que son regard était un océan de caramel dans lequel j'aurais pu me noyer sans regret. C'était comme si je pouvait voir son âme, et lui la mienne à travers ce simple regard. C'était assez déboussolant. Terrifiant. Mais aussi étrangement réconfortant.

J'entendais son cœur battre à un rythme apaisant, bien que légèrement plus élevé qu'avant qu'il ne me voit.

Bom. Bom. Bom. Ba-dom. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce dernier battement ne venait pas de lui. Ce fut ce qui me rappela à la réalité de la présence de son ami à côté de lui.

Je me ressaisis en m'approchant d'eux avec un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, hein ? C'est une propriété privée !

-Euh...désolée mec on savait pas, dit-_il_ de sa douce voix.

-Ouais on était juste...on cherchait un truc mais...euh...laissez tomber, ajouta l'autre avec hésitation.

Je le savais, ils cherchaient son inhalateur, je les avais entendu le dire.

Je lui lançai l'objet et me retournai pour m'éloigner.

Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus me voir je _l_'entendit dire :

-Mec, c'était Derek Hale... Tu te souviens de lui non ? Il a genre quelques années de plus que nous.

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-Sa famille ? Ils sont tous morts dans un incendie il y a genre dix ans !

J'aurais du être énervé du manque de tact dont il faisait preuve mais je n'y arrivais pas. Au lieu de ça je me sentais apaisé par le son de sa voix.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur. Pas vraiment du bonheur, non. Mais plutôt une étrange sensation, comme si j'étais content qu'il sache qui j'étais.

Un peu plus tard ce jour là, alors que j'étais toujours à la recherche des empreintes de l'alpha, ou de son odeur...ou de quoi que ce soit, je me demandai pourquoi je me sentais soudainement si vide. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant.

Je vis un renard me fixer avec attention. Il s'était arrêter pour me laisser passer. Cela me rappela les histoires que mes parents me racontaient autrefois.

Quand mes sœurs et moi étions enfants, nos parents nous mettaient au lit après nous avoir raconté des histoires. Pas des contes de fées ou des récits inventés comme le parents « normaux », mais des légendes de loup-garous, le folklore et la culture de notre espèce. Il y avait par exemple le fait que les animaux les plus intelligents – les singes, les dauphins, les renards, certains chiens – faisaient toujours preuve de respect envers un loup-garou quand ils en reconnaissaient un.

Mais mes histoires préférées avaient toujours été celles sur les compagnons. Enfin jusqu'au truc avec Kate, qui s'était en fait avérée être une vraie psychopathe...

Attendez, les compagnons ?

Ma mère m'avait raconté ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on rencontrait son compagnon ou sa compagne pour la première fois. Elle disait que c'était comme si tout à coup tout votre être semblait lié à cet individu. Votre regard fixé sur lui, sa voix qui vous attire comme aucune autre auparavant. Son parfum portant exactement les notes nécessaires pour vous mettre à l'aise... Et le fait que se retrouver loin de la personne en question vous donne l'impression d'avoir oublié une partie de vous-même avec elle.

Toutes ces choses... Elles correspondaient exactement à ce que j'avais ressenti aujourd'hui.

Ce garçon était mon compagnon. Il m'était destiné comme je lui était destiné.

En comprenant cela je me sentis réellement complet pour la première fois de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'un autre détail.

Lorsque ma mère racontait cette partie de l'histoire j'étais toujours terrifié à l'idée qu'une telle chose m'arrive un jour.

« Mais tu sais Derek, être destiné à une personne ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on vit avec elle pour toujours. La plupart du temps, tout fonctionne impeccablement. Mais il y a eu des cas qui se sont mal terminés. Ça arrive par exemples lorsque les deux compagnons respectifs ne se rencontrent jamais et finissent par se rechercher éternellement sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou alors quand l'un rejette l'autre pour un raison quelconque. Ou encore lorsque le compagnon est humain et ne peux pas ressentir le lien avec le loup-garou. Ce cas là est très triste parce-que le loup sait ce que serait la vie avec son ou sa partenaire et en ressent d'autant plus le vide en lui. »

À l'époque, j'étais toujours effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver dans une de ces situations, à tel point qu'un jour j'ai tout simplement décidé de ne plus croire au concept même de compagnon – l'affaire Kate ne faisant que me conforter dans cette idée.

Et voilà que cela arrivait. La peur était revenue, encore plus grande qu'avant. Il était humain alors si l'une de ces choses devait m'arriver, ce serait la pire.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais le rencontrer.

Mais j'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

* * *

NdlA

Vous avez pu voir dans ce chapitre que je ne serai pas celle qui trouvera _la _traduction idéale pour « mate » dans cette histoire. Le mot compagnon me paraît très maladroit parce-que d'une il sonne pas terrible (trop long je trouve), et de deux il ne rend pas bien l'ambiguïté qu'on a en anglais entre « mate » le compagnon, le camarade, l'âme sœur et « mate » le partenaire lors de l'accouplement chez l'animal avec l'aspect reproducteur, et c'est plutôt important dans une histoire impliquant des personnages mi-humains mi-animaux. Ce problème va d'ailleurs beaucoup m'embêter dans un futur chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire en anglais (et qui sera probablement le 5e, mais chuuuut ! Je vous ai rien dit!).

Note inutile : Que ne ferais-je pas pour mes lecteurs ! Afin de décrire au mieux le physique de Stiles, j'ai passé environ 15 min à fixer une photo de Dylan O'Brien ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je le trouve trop canon et que ne puisse pas décrocher mon regard de lui malgré une volonté aussi forte que...qu'un bigorneau (je suis sûre que c'est très fort un bigorneau)! Non ! Je réfute cette accusation ! C'est entièrement dans un esprit de professionnalisme et de perfectionnisme que je me suis ainsi sacrifiée.

Note inutile bis : La longueur et la profusion de mes notes vous dérangent-elles ? J'imagine que si vous lisez jusque-là, probablement pas... Et puis je fais un effort quand-même, je parle de la fic, je vous livre des bonus de production incroyables et inédits ! Et j'y mets beaucoup d'humour, ha ! Ha... Ha .


	2. Chapter 2

NdlA

Oh bah mince alors, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà posté! Ce chapitre est près depuis presque 3 semaines! Je croyais l'avoir posté alors qu'il était seulement édité, attendant patiemment de faire son entrée dans le beau monde de la fanfiction... (je ne divague absolument pas)  
Il faut me comprendre, j'ai passé une semaine de vacances à New York à la fin de mon stage alors j'avais d'autres choses à penser! Et je viens tout juste de rentrer en France, il faut que je me réadapte non?!

Enfin bref, sur ce,

Mesdames et Messieurs, le chapitre 2 ! (OOOH ! Ça rime !)

La scène qui m'a servie pour ce chapitre a été je crois très peu utilisée dans les fanfictions (tout juste mentionnée la plupart du temps). Ce qui me surprend assez vu que selon moi cette scène contient du Sterek épique ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi après avoir vu ce qu'elle devient dans ma tête !

Aaargh ! C'est tellement dur de travailler sur cette fic ! Devoir observer fixement des portraits de Dylan O'Brien et de Tyler Hoechlin pendant des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes... regarder les scènes encore et encore pour s'assurer que les dialogues sont authentiques (même si pour la version française ça n'a pas grand intérêt, j'ai vu la série qu'en VO alors...).  
Mais je vous suis tellement dévouée lecteurs adorés... Je fais tout ça pour vous !

Comment ? Je bavarde trop de sujets inutiles ? C'est absolument faux ! Regardez, j'envoie le chapitre là !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je crois que ça a commencé dans la voiture. Cette vielle Jeep toute rouillée. Oui je suis à peu près sûr que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris pourquoi il m'était destiné.

Je veux dire, je savais déjà que c'était le cas mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ ce devait être lui ! Il était insupportablement énervant, téméraire et pour l'amour de Dieu, s'arrêtait-il jamais de parler ?! Il parlait même dans son sommeil ! (Je ne pense pas que maintenant soit le moment idéal pour discuter du fait que je l'espionnais de temps en temps...la plupart du temps...bon d'accord toutes le nuits.)

Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter de bon.

Oui, bien sûr il était mignon, avec un joli visage, une odeur agréable et une voix douce, mais je n'étais pas si superficiel ! J'estimais mériter quelqu'un avec une bonne personnalité, et pour ce que j'en avais vu, ce n'était pas ce qui le caractérisait au mieux.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer le contexte pour que tout soit clair.

Nous étions en planque – c'est en tous cas comme ça qu'il voulait l'appeler – devant l'hôpital après avoir découvert que le SMS qu'Allison croyait avoir reçu de Scott avait en fait été envoyé de l'ordinateur professionnel de la mère de ce dernier.

Cela nous avait un peu inquiétés car la mère de Scott n'avait aucune raison d'attirer Allison au lycée cette nuit là. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait son fils mais elle n'était pas du genre vielle peau ultra-protectrice ! (dixit Stiles comme vous vous en douteriez, ce qui m'avait presque fait rire sur le coup mais je m'étais retenu de justesse).

Stiles avait donc supposé que quelqu'un avait probablement utilisé son ordinateur, et il avait proposé que la meilleure manière de découvrir qui était le/la coupable était de surveiller quiconque approchait cet ordinateur et de repérer les éventuels suspects.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Scott et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait expliqué :

-Écoute, il y a deux façons dont cette histoire pourrait tourner.

"Numéro 1 : quelqu'un de franchement mal intentionné à voulu piéger Allison et toute personne avec elle, dans le lycée, en pleine nuit, avec un loup-garou alpha en liberté, et cette personne a, à un moment ou à un autre, approché Melissa McCall. S'il apprend ça, Scott va être super inquiet pour sa mère et ça le rendra complètement inutile.

"Numéro 2 : on peut pas totalement éliminer la possibilité que Mel elle-même ait envoyé ce message à Allison pour une quelconque raison tordue. Même si ça paraît carrément impossible, ça ne l'est pas complètement. Et Scott serait franchement perdu, et bouleversé, et triste, et super inquiet, ce qui encore une fois le rendrait complètement inutile. Tu m'suis ?

J'acquiesçai en grognant. J'avais effectivement compris où il voulait en venir puisque, à mon souvenir, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps sans changer au moins quatre fois de sujet.

Je peux donc dire que c'était le premier aperçu de lui que j'avais, me montrant à quel point il pouvait s'inquiéter pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Le deuxième aperçu était arrivé alors que nous étions assis dans sa vieille voiture – qui d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit dans une quelconque conversation avait appartenu à son père. Il avait reçu un appel de Scott lui disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de spécial avec le médaillon d'Allison. Au bout d'un moment, la conversation changea :

-...Et t'es où au juste, t'es censé être là ? Tu joue en Première Ligne !

Il fut interrompu par le coach puis continua :

-Stiles, tu vas pas pouvoir jouer si t'es pas là .

-Je sais !, répondit Stiles. Écoute, si tu vois mon père tu peux lui dire...Dis-lui que je serai là, je vais juste être un peu en retard okay ?... Ouais merci, ajouta-t-il finalement, sa propre déception évidente dans sa voix.

Si j'avais bien compris, il avait enfin réussi à avoir une place en première ligne, et ce soir allait se dérouler son premier match avec l'équipe. Je savais à quel point c'était important pour lui puisqu'il passait son temps à parler soit de Lacrosse, soit de Lydia, soit de loup-garous – devrais-je mentionner le fait que c'était toujours étrangement exaspérant et intéressant de l'écouter parler ? Sauf au sujet de Lydia, là c'était juste exaspérant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une autre indication me montrant à quel point il était près à se sacrifier pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il était près à manquer une partie importante de sa jeunesse, à décevoir son meilleur ami et même son père, simplement pour les protéger d'une vérité qui pourrait les blesser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard confus et un peu ému à cette idée. Moi, Derek Hale, j'étais _ému_. Je crois que c'est assez parlant.

À un certain moment je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas continuer à le fixer ainsi du regard. Il ne comprendrait pas. Ou pire, il comprendrait !

Alors je me remis en mode Derek le Haineux.

-T'y seras pas à temps, dis-je, mettant dans ma voix autant d'indifférence qu'il était humainement possible... (loup-garou-ment ? Oh vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)

-Je sais, répondit-il, son regret dégoulinant de ses paroles.

-Et tu lui as pas non plus dit pour sa mère.

-Pas avant qu'on sache ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Le silence s'installait, et pour une fois, je n'aimais pas le savoir silencieux. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de changer l'ambiance.

-Au fait, dernière chose.

-Oui ?

Je posai la main à l'arrière de sa tête et la poussai d'un coup sur son volant. (Pas trop fort non plus, je ne voulais pas abîmer celui qui m'étais destiné!)

Il hoqueta et dit :

-Oh bordel ! Pourquoi t'as f-

-Tu _sais_ pourquoi c'était ! Maintenant, vas-y. Vas-y !

Il sortit de la voiture, une main sur le front et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Et je restai en la seule compagnie de mes pensées.

De toutes les personnes qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer, peu avaient été dignes de ma confiance. Et aucune d'entre elles n'était humaine. Uniquement des membres de ma famille.

Mais voilà que j'étais tout à coup détrompé par un gamin.

Je voyais enfin ce que Stiles pouvait m'apporter de bon. Il était fiable.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il m'appela quelques minutes après avoir quitté la voiture.

* * *

NdlA

Bon voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'ai utilisé cette scène parce-que je la trouvais très riche en Sterekitude (j'adore les mots créés à partir de Sterek!).

Je trouve qu'elle n'a pas souvent été utilisée dans les fics et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Parce-qu'à chaque fois que je vois le regard de Derek quand Stiles raccroche, je me dis que cette scène est le summum du Sterek ! Si vous me croyez pas, regardez la ! Saison 1, Episode 9 (l'épisode qui, soit dit en passant est je crois celui dans lequel il y a eu le plus de scènes Sterek. J'en ai compté 5! Donc le cultissime moment de strip-tease forcé du cousin Miguel!).

Autre chose, je sais qu'en français on est censé dire Crosse et pas Lacrosse, mais je trouve que ça sonne tellement mal! Peut-être même plus que "compagnon"!

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la suite, les trois prochains chapitres sont déjà postés pour la VO, et après ça je n'ai aucune idée. Donc francophones réjouissez-vous ! Alors que les English speakers devront attendre indéfiniment que l'inspiration me tombe dessus par enchantement, vous êtes certains d'avoir au moins 3 chapitres avant de subir ce sort !

Je souhaite prendre un moment pour vous dire, à vous qui lisez cette histoire (et ce bla-bla inutile encore plus), que vous êtes géniaux.

Vous méritez de le savoir.


	3. Chapter 3

NdlA

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, mon préféré j'avoue ! (Et aussi le plus long jusqu'alors me semble-t-il:1921 mots sans les notes!) Je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire et même à le relire sans arrêt !

Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre est un bonus puisque au moment de l'écrire je n'avais aucune inspiration à partir des scènes. Mais dans le fond c'était pas plus mal puisque ce chapitre m'a vraiment amusée tant .

Je tiens à préciser que je suis la série comme elle passe aux US et au moment d'écrire ce chapitre je crois que j'avais vu jusqu'à l'épisode 3 ou 4 de la saison 3. Tout ça pour dire : **BIG SPOILER** si vous n'avez pas vu ce qui vient après l'épisode 3x02 (me semble-t-il). À vous de voir si ça vous embête. (Ce sera comme ça pour la plupart des chapitres bonus je pense.)

Maintenant, sans plus tarder, le chapitre 3 !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je n'en donne probablement pas l'impression mais je trouve ça vraiment génial d'être un Alpha.

Prenez maintenant par exemple. Si j'étais un simple Beta ou même un Omega je ne serais pas capable d'entendre la conversation de Scott et d'Isaac alors que je me tiens si loin d'eux. La preuve, eux ne peuvent pas m'entendre !  
Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple puisque Scott est apparemment aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui ne se passe pas devant son nez, et il se peut très bien qu'Isaac fasse simplement semblant de ne pas nous entendre...

Mais quand même, être un Alpha me rend bien plus fort et plus sensible que les autres membres de la meute.

Autre exemple : le fait que je puisse les sentir de cette distance. L'odeur légèrement musquée de Scott additionnée de ce petit quelque-chose d'Allison (le jasmin et les baies sauvages), tout comme le parfum doux-amer d'Isaac (un peu comme du pamplemousse) avec la récente touche de nénuphar, l'odeur de Cora – d'ailleurs cette histoire ne me plaît pas beaucoup, il va falloir que je lui en parle...ou que je le menace de mort, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Enfin bref, ce que je dis c'est qu'être l'Alpha d'une meute me donne certains privilèges dans la mesure où à cette distance, je bénéficie de toute l'intimité que je pourrais souhaiter mais pas eux.

Et c'est une bonne chose puisque Stiles et moi avons décidé de garder notre relation pour nous aussi longtemps que possible et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment y arriver si quelqu'un nous entend nous peloter sur le capot de ma Camaro.

Même si je ne suis plus tout à fait certain que ça ait de l'importance... Je suis à peu près sûr qu'Isaac est au courant depuis le début et qu'il nous soutient à 100%. Boyd ne prête plus attention à quoique ce soit depuis la mort d'Erica – ça nous inquiète tous un peu, après tout ça fait près d'un an et il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, mais ce n'est pas surprenant puisque je crois avoir compris qu'ils étaient liés (dans le sens compagnons je veux dire).

Je ne peux rien cacher à ma famille – et ça me fait un peu flipper parfois – donc naturellement, Peter et Cora sont au courant.

Lydia nous a dit qu'elle savait que nous nous étions mis ensemble parce-qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. Apparemment Stiles lui avait déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour moi quelques temps plus tôt.

Ses sentiments pour moi... Désolé d'être aussi niais mais ça me paraît tellement incroyable que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me le répéter encore et encore. Ça et la première fois qu'il m'a avoué m'aimer...et toutes les autres fois après ça d'ailleurs !  
Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment l'image qu'on aurait de moi en me voyant au quotidien mais je m'en fiche. Stiles me rend heureux et je ne vais pas le nier. Enfin, à moi-même. Je vais continuer à le nier au reste du monde... Tant pis si ça vous dérange... Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma tête d'abord ?!

Revenons à nos moutons. Je disais que le statut d'Alpha m'octroyait quelques privilèges, et honnêtement ça peut être franchement hilarant ! Prenez toujours la situation actuelle, écoutez vous-même la conversation entre Scott et Isaac.

-...Et donc, ce que je dis c'est que être avec Allison fait que ça a tellement plus de sens, parce-qu'on est amoureux tu vois ? Tu ressens pas la même chose quand tu le fais avec Cora ?

- Euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait _ne pas_ parler de ça maintenant ?, demande Isaac, tentant sans conteste de changer de sujet. Il est malin le gamin. Maintenant je suis absolument sûr qu'il nous sait proches d'eux – ce qui prouve officiellement que Scott souffre à un niveau inquiétant de surdité et d'anosmie* – et qu'il ne veut pas que j'entende ses petites histoires avec ma sœur...des histoires qui se déroulent souvent au lit...

-Quoi ? Tu ne … Attends, ça veut dire que vous l'avez jamais fait ?, demande Scott, l'amusement pointant de manière très peu subtile dans sa voix.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je pense juste que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça, rétorque Isaac avec toute sa fierté. (Et j'espère sincèrement pour lui que c'est uniquement de la fierté et pas sa façon de dire qu'il couche avec ma chère petite sœur que j'aime tant, parce-qu'il signerait sont arrêt de mort.)

-Tu veux dire maintenant alors qu'on est au lycée après les cours ? Parce-que franchement mec, c'est genre le meilleur moment pour ce genre de discussion, et Stiles serait totalement d'accord avec moi. Il et où d'ailleurs ?

-Non je veux dire maintenant quand des gens qui ne devraient même pas savoir que cette conversation a eu lieu sont à portée d'oreille ! Et Stiles est beaucoup plus proche que tu as l'air de le penser. Tu le sens pas ?

Bien joué Isaac. Non vraiment. Maintenant grâce à toi je dois m'inquiéter du fait que le meilleur ami stupide de mon petit-copain puisse nous surprendre en plein échange buccal. Je reprend ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, Isaac n'est pas du tout intelligent s'il lui vient l'idée de me donner d'autres raisons de le tuer.

-Hum...maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien je je sens l'odeur de Stiles pas loin...et celle de Derek ? Oh, c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas parler de ta vie sexuelle avec...

-T'ES IDIOT OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS ?! Maintenant que tu sais qu'il est là, tu décide d'abandonner le peu de subtilité qui te caractérise !?, hurle Isaac (oh et il me semble que quelques voitures viennent de s'arrêter).

-Wow, du calme mec ! C'est bon ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait là de toutes façons ? Je veux dire, maintenant que t'as ta voiture il a plus besoin de venir te chercher !

Oh Scott, comme tu es naïf... Tiens, Isaac pense la même chose ! Comment je le sais ? Mais parce-qu'il le dit pardi !

-Oh Scott, comme tu es naïf !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sens en même temps les odeurs de Stiles et Derek et tu ne comprends toujours pas...

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué bien sûr à quel point leurs odeurs se mélangeaient ces derniers temps...

-Si mais c'est normal non ? Avec tous ces trucs de meute et tout... En plus ils traînent souvent ensemble, Stiles me l'as dit.

-Quoi ?! Et t'arrive toujours pas à saisir ?!, s'exclame Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i saisir ? Stiles fait beaucoup de recherche et rend ses comptes à Derek, c'est tout.

-C'est ça l'excuse vaseuse qu' il a trouvé ?

-Non, il m'a pas dit pourquoi mais ça peut être que ça.

-Oh Scotty, Scotty, Scotty... Tu es un cas désespéré... Je savais que tu ne faisais pas attention aux détails, mais qui peut ne pas remarquer ça ?...

Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Scott semble soudainement comprendre où Isaac veut en venir.

-Attends, est-ce que tu sous-entends que... Derek... et Stiles...

-OUI Scott ! C'est ce que je sous-entend ! Même si sous-entendre n'est peut être pas le terme exact, plutôt quelque-chose comme « annoncer clairement » !

Cette conversation est hilarante !

-N'importe-quoi mec ! C'est complètement impossible ils se détestent !

Il a l'air plutôt convaincu par ce qu'il avance en plus !

-Gaaah ! J'abandonne ! Tu ne voudra pas y croire tant qu'ils ne te le diront pas en face !

Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce bruit de pas furieux vient d'Isaac alors qu'il s'éloigne de Scott, celui-ci le suivant et lançant :

-Ils ne me diront rien puisqu'il ne se passe rien !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Plus aveugle que ça tu meures !

Stiles me sent sourire, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisque nos lèvres sont comme soudées depuis quelques minutes... Ah plus maintenant.

Il lève les yeux et soulève un sourcil – comment un sourcil peut-il être aussi sexy bon sang ! – et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de ma façon d'embrasser – qui, je le sais, est sensationnelle – parce-que ça m'énerverait vraiment beaucoup, et toi et moi ce serait fini !

Et là je craque complètement en éclatant de rire. Il est encore plus déstabilisé parce-que, je l'avoue, il ne me voit pas rire comme ça bien souvent. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le comprenne mal, alors j'explique :

-Si tu entendais Scott en ce moment, crois-moi, tu te marrerais à t'en taper ton joli petit cul par terre toi aussi!

-Oh oui certainement, mais vois-tu, je ne peux pas l'entendre ! Donc tu as intérêt à me le dire tout de suite sinon je t'arrache la gorge ! Avec les dents !

Ooooh ! Il est tellement mignon quand il essaie de me menacer ! Et avec mes propres répliques !

-Isaac vient d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous – oui d'ailleurs, faut croire qu'il savait, précisé-je en voyant son visage confus (un petit minois si mignon...). Enfin bref, Scott ne voulais absolument pas y croire même si tu lui avais déjà dit plein de fois qu'on se voyait. Et d'ailleurs, tu lui as dit ? On avais décidé de garder ça pour nous jusqu'à ce que les choses soient stables !

-Oui mais je voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de lui mentir alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce que ça voulait _vraiment_ dire...

Le silence se fait et je m'apprête à l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsque je me souviens de quelque-chose qu'il vient de dire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, que tu _sais_ que tu embrasses comme un dieu ?!

Et je pense avoir l'air très énervé en disant cela.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et je pense que le fait que tu ne puisses pas tenir plus de 2 heures sans ces jolies petites choses (il désigne mes lèvres) sur celles-là (il pointe un doigts vers les siennes) est un assez bon indice.

Huh. Ça se tient. Après tout je suis le premier à l'avoir embrassé, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais...?

Lorsqu'il voit que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, il demande sur un ton taquin :

-Alors comme ça...j'ai un « joli petit cul » ?

Et franchement ? Il veut parler de ça _maintenant _? Alors qu'on pourrait faire tellement mieux que parler !

Je préfère ne pas répondre et me contente d'un regard suggestif.

-Donc en fait, tu passes ton temps à me mater ?!, demande-t-il comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

Et il semble beaucoup aimer l'idée. Tant mieux.

Et non, on ne l'a pas encore fait ! Je sais que c'est ce que vous vous demandez ! On prend notre temps. On est ensemble depuis à peu près trois mois, on va pas déjà se sauter dessus ! Pas que le concept me dérange plus que ça... On n'a juste pas envie de tout ruiner en précipitant les choses.

Je lui réponds d'un mystérieux :

-À ton avis ?

Et je reprend immédiatement ses lèvres qui sont restées éloignées des miennes bien trop longtemps.

*trouble voire absence de l'odorat (j'ai découvert ce mot il y a quelques mois et c'est tellement bon de pouvoir enfin le placer quelque-part!)

* * *

NdlA

Alors ? Ce Derek peut pas mal surprendre mais je l'aime bien comme ça. J'aime l'idée que même s'il a l'air de ne pas pouvoir commencer correctement la journée sans égorger 2 lapins, dans le fond il n'est qu'un gros Bisounours en manque d'affection ! (Ou un Bisouloup!)

Sinon le chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère qu'il était aussi drôle à lire pour vous qu'à écrire pour moi (bien que encore une fois, je préfère de loin la version anglaise!).

Et vous avez sûrement remarqué que pour la première fois, j'ai écrit un chapitre au présent? C'est peut-être déstabilisant, mais je crois que ça rend bien le changement dans l'état d'esprit de Derek qui ne vit plus dans le passé et apprécie le présent. En plus ça accentue l'indépendance des chapitres je pense et on sent mieux qu'on passe à une époque complètement différente de leur histoire. Mais si ça vous dérange trop j'essaierai de ne plus le faire... Ou pas! C'est mon histoire après tout! Je fais ce que je veux!

Enfin... Au début je voulais faire un chapitre où Scott découvrais la relation de Stiles et Derek mais en cours de route je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais beaucoup écrire un Isaac exaspéré, alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le calmer ! En plus comme ça, le filon « Scott idiot qui découvre enfin la réponse à l'ultime question de la vie, de l'univers et de tout le reste» est toujours exploitable dans un futur chapitre ! En gros je fais tout pour ne pas me fermer de portes !

Aucune idée de quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre mais je le ferai, c'est certain !


	4. Chapter 4

NdlA

Bon, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté désolée ! Surtout pour ceux qui suivent depuis un moment. Mais je m'occupais de mon rapport et de ma soutenance de stage ! C'est une bonne excuse non ?

Bref, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre pour l'instant sinon qu'il est très court (les choses intéressantes sont dans la note de fin, mais chut ! Je vous ai rien dit !).

Pardonnez-moi les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, de frappes ou autres, j'ai la flemme de tout relire une troisième fois. Mais n'hésitez pas à me les signaler!

Allons-y !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je l'entendis approcher bien avant son entrée – peu discrète – dans la voiture. Il regardait partout autour de lui en approchant le véhicule du Sheriff dans lequel on me gardait pendant que la police « évaluait la zone ».

Il était ridicule. Magnifique et désirable certes – comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être à mes yeux – mais ça ne rendait pas moins absurde le fait qu'il avait l'air de se croire dans un film d'espionnage. Et franchement, s'il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention c'était complètement raté. Même un humain quelconque aurait pu le voir. Mais j'imagine qu'il devait être très chanceux puisqu'il semblait que personne ne prêtait attention à la voiture dans laquelle était retenu un meurtrier présumé. (Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter de la façon dont la police fait son travail?)

Il entra dans la voiture et je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration pour m'emplir de son odeur. Elle était un peu plus forte que la dernière fois que je l'avais rencontré – qui était aussi la première maintenant que j'y pense, les autres fois où nous nous étions croisés avant ne comptaient pas vraiment. La touche légèrement sucrée était moins prononcée. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisque les odeurs des gens variaient selon leur humeur, leur état d'esprit.

À ce moment, je pouvais littéralement sentir la peur que suscitait chez lui le fait de se trouver dans un espace si confiné avec quelqu'un qu'il prenait pour un assassin. Cette nuance ressemblait plus aux traces laissées sur ma propriété la veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait déterré ma sœur.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas le regarder. Ignorant à quel point il était tentant de lever le regard et de commencer à compter chacun des grains de beauté sur son visage et dans son cou, d'observer la légère dilatation de ses narines, preuve de son anxiété.

Et puis il parla.

-OK, je te le dis tout de suite, j'ai pas peur de toi.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Je pouvais sentir sa peur et entendre l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Je levai les yeux pour savoir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et il sembla tout à coup ne plus y croire lui-même.

Puis je me noyai de nouveau dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa voix me tire de cette rêverie.

-OK, peut-être que si... dit-il, déglutissant avec difficulté et secouant légèrement la tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Devais-je suivre le mouvement de sa tête, ou celui de sa pomme d'Adam ?

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'il recommença à parler et que toute mon attention se focalisa sur sa voix.

-Aucune importance. Je veux savoir un truc...

Et il continua à parler. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'il disait, le son de sa voix me suffisait. Je me disais que je pourrais très bien l'enregistrer et en faire ma berceuse. Et cette idée m'exaspérait parce que ce garçon était tellement insupportable ! Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le moindre de ses mots aurait pu me faire partir au quart de tour si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi apaisante. Et ses yeux si captivants. Et cette constellation sur sa peau si hypnotisante. Et ses sourcils, qui n'étaient pas si sombre mais ressemblaient à de l'ébène sur sa peau pâle comme la neige...

« Concentre-toi Derek ! » me sermonnai-je. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de le fixer comme ça, je devais le mettre en garde à propos de son ami Scott qui ne voulait pas m'écouter. Et à en juger le bruit des pas du Sheriff se rapprochant, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour faire passer le message.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi alors que c'est ton copain le problème ? Quand il se transformera en plein milieu du terrain à ton avis qu'est-ce que les autres feront, hein ? Il continueront à l'encourager ? Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de jouer mais _toi_ tu peux.

Il se pencha un peu en arrière et je le suivit, obtenant une meilleure vue sur tout le haut de son corps.

-Et crois-moi, je baissait les yeux vers son T-shirt – qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de « Cabaret du Géant » ? – avant de les remonter vers son visage et de finir, c'est ce que tu veux.

Il resta assis là, sans savoir quoi dire et la bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres pleines séparées d'à peine un centimètre, jusqu'à ce que la portière de la voiture s'ouvre pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute. Le Sheriff l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la voiture, à quelques pas de moi.

* * *

NdlA

Donc voilà ! Comme je vous disais, chapitre très court ! Mais je dois avouer que même si cette scène est géniale et qu'en tant que Sterek-fan je la vénère comme toutes les autres, il est très difficile de travailler avec. Je pense que ça vient du fait que la scène elle même est très courte. Et puisqu'à ce stade (comme vous le savez depuis le chapitre 2) Derek ne supporte pas encore Stiles, je ne pouvais pas travailler sur une évolution des sentiments, seulement sur de la fascination de base.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais commencer à traduire le prochain chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long (Yipee!) et beaucoup plus drôle... enfin je crois...

Il sera différent d'abord parce-que ce sera encore un bonus mais surtout parce-que...non je peux pas vous le dire...ou alors dans une réponse à une review peut-être...

D'ici là soyez sage ou je transforme le lapin de Pâques en citrouille parce-que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens de dire ! (Je plaisante, j'ai été virée de Poudlard avant d'apprendre à faire ça.)


End file.
